Our invention is directed to a fragrance-emitting fiber useful in the creation of a controllably releasable or permanently fragrance-emitting dry or wet wipe laminar fabric article which optionally has efficacious antimicrobial properties. The article comprises a non-woven fabric lamina having woven therethrough and substantially throughout at least a finite portion of the laminar surface, such fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber, which controllably and continuously releases fragrance and optionally (i) contains antimicrobial agent and/or (ii) at least one compatible coloring material or color-forming material which is useful for ascertainment of the exhaustion or substantial reduction of fragrance, at least for the time period of use of said dry or wet wipe laminar fabric article. Our invention is also directed to a process for the production of such fragrance-emitting fiber.
Fragranced fiber materials are well known in the prior art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 issued on Mar. 2, 1971 discloses composite fiber materials which are adapted for odorizing, deodorizing, sanitizing and cleansing purposes by treating the fibrous material with a coating of a hydrophilic acrylate or methacrylate containing an appropriate essence, bactericide, cleansing agent or the like. It is indicated in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 that both natural and synthetic fibers can be treated with a solution of the hydrophilic polymer, and that entrapment of the chemical agent can be prolonged by using a copolymer of the hydrophilic monomer with a minor amount of a hydrophobic monomer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 does not set forth the creation of a permanently, continuously fragrancing wet wipe or dry wipe. By the same token, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,119 issued on Mar. 2, 1971 discloses methods for the incorporating of fragrance compounds or oil bouquets and/or topical antifungal or antibacterial agents, insect repellent compounds and certain odoriferous medicaments into polymeric or natural materials so that the fabricated product possesses the properties imparted by the additive or additives for a long period of time. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,119, it is indicated that the efficiency of incorporating additives such as fragrance materials into the articles of the invention is improved by the use of surfactants and the effectiveness and duration of the additive or additives in the fabricated product is enhanced by employing antioxidants and/or ultraviolet radiation absorbers.
Additional perfumed fibers and antimicrobial product-containing fibers described by the prior art are as follows:
Japan Published Application No. 63/135573 published on Jun. 7, 1988 (perfumed fiber production by applying perfume emulsifier including spinning oil to fiber and heating in steam), assigned to Takasago Perfumery Company, Ltd.; PA1 Japan Published Application No. 111/17174 published on May 27, 1999 discloses an antimicrobial fiber made up of polyester resin having a surface layer containing an antimicrobial agent. The antimicrobial agent consists of a quaternary phosphonium salt group which bonds ionically with an acid component of a hydrophilic resin (assigned to Toyobo KK); and PA1 Japan Granted Patent No. 29/26446 published on Jul. 28, 1999 entitled "Deodorizing Fibers, Manufacturing Method for the Fibers and Application Method for the Fibers" assigned to Suzuki Sogyo KK. PA1 (a) providing polymer matrix particles which may or may not be foamed having releasably entrapped therein at least one aroma-imparting component which optionally has efficacious antimicrobial properties in a concentration of from about 1% up to about 45% by weight of the polymer particles and optionally (i) one or more antimicrobial substances and/or (ii) at least one compatible coloring material or color-forming material which is useful for ascertainment of the exhaustion or substantial reduction of fragrance (with the polymer matrix being composed of a thermoplastic substantially water-insoluble polymer); PA1 (b) optionally admixing the matrix particles with a compatible thermoplastic substantially water-insoluble polymer whereby a matrix polymer mixture is formed; and PA1 (c) forming the polymer particles or matrix polymer mixture into one or more continuous fragrance-imparting component-emitting fibers of from about 3 denier up to about 60 denier. PA1 (a) mixing a first amount of liquid polyolefin, e.g., polyethylene or polypropylene, with a relatively large amount of scent-imparting material to form a flowable mass; PA1 (b) forming drops from said mass and causing substantially instantaneous solidification of said drops into polyolefin particles having a relatively large amount of scent-imparting material imprisoned therein; PA1 (c) if desired, melting said particles with a second amount of said polyolefin, said second amount being larger than said first amount; and PA1 (d) solidifing the melt of (c). PA1 (a) U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,498 issued on Jan. 27, 1981, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA1 (b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,067 issued on May 22, 1979, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; and PA1 (c) U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,541 issued on Jun. 4, 1985, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. PA1 (a) at least one oxidation base of a para-phenylene diamine derivative; and PA1 (b) 4-hydroxyindole as a coupler. PA1 (a) PCT Application No. 99/21507 published on May 6, 1999; PA1 (b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 issued on Dec. 15, 1987; and PA1 (c) U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 issued on Mar. 2, 1971. PA1 (i) manufacturing fibers by extruding a plural-component fiber from a spinneret, dissolving a soluble component to iform cavities and securing a fragrance into the cavities; PA1 (ii) manufacturing fibers by extruding a single component fiber from a spinneret forming cavities and introducing therein fragrance components; and PA1 (iii) manufacturing fibers by mixing a fragrance with a polymer and extruding the resulting mixture from a spinneret and forming island-in-the-sea plural-component fibers. PA1 (a) one or more aldehydes selected from cinnamic aldehyde, benzaldehyde, phenyl acetaldehyde, heptylaldehyde, octylaldehyde, decylaldehyde, undecylaldehyde, undecylenic aldehyde, dodecylaldehyde, tridecylaldehyde, methylnonyl aldehyde, didecylaldehyde, anisaldehyde, citronellal, citronellyloxyaldehyde, cyclamen aldehyde, .alpha.-hexyl cinnamic aldehyde, hydroxycitronellal, .alpha.-methyl cinnamic aldehyde, methylnonyl acetaldehyde, propylphenyl aldehyde, citral, perilla aldehyde, tolylaldehyde, tolylacetaldehyde, cuminaldehyde, LILIAL.RTM., salicyl aldehyde, .alpha.-amylcinnamic aldehyde and heliotropin; and PA1 (b) from about 0.01 up to about 10 weight percent of one or more crystallization controlling agents selected from dibutyl hydroxytoluene, butyl hdroxyl anisole, propyl gallate, .alpha.-tocopherol isopropyl citrate, erysorbic acid, sodium erysorbate, guaiac resin, calcium disodium ethylenediamine tetra acetate and disodium ethylenediamine tetra acetate. PA1 benzyl acetate; PA1 cyclohexyl acetate PA1 styrallyl acetate; PA1 n-octanol; PA1 n-decanol; PA1 amylcinnamic aldehyde rosewood oil; PA1 geraniol; PA1 clove oil; PA1 methyl jasmonate; PA1 hydroxycitronellal; PA1 methyl dihydrojasmonate; PA1 ylang oil; and PA1 mixture of methylionone isomers. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,489 issued on Apr. 5, 1994 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,771 issued on Aug. 3, 1999 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein); or PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,272 issued on Aug. 24, 1999 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein), PA1 dihydromethyl jasmonic acid; PA1 geraniol; PA1 citronellol; and PA1 oil of chamomile. PA1 triclosan having the structure: ##STR4## PA1 triclocarban having the structure: ##STR5## PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR6## PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR7## PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR8## PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR9## PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR10## PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR11## PA1 a compound having the structure: ##STR12## PA1 wherein is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR13## PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR15## PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR16## PA1 the compound having the structure: ##STR17## PA1 compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR18## PA1 compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR19## PA1 forming one or more continuous fragrance-imparting component-emitting fibers optionally containing (i) antimicrobial agent and/or (ii) at least one compatible coloring material or color-forming material which is useful for ascertininent of the exhaustion or substantial reduction of fragrance of from about 3 denier up to about 60 denier. PA1 Japan Published Application No. 28/91622 granted on May 17, 1999 discloses and claims antibacterial agents which are mixtures of the compounds having the structures: ##STR20## PA1 Japan Published Application No. 28/91623 granted on May 17, 1999 discloses and claims a mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR21## PA1 Japan Published Application No. 28/91629 granted on May 17, 1999 discloses the use as an antimicrobial mixture of the compounds having the structures: ##STR22## PA1 Japan Published Application No. 28/91635 granted on May 17, 1999 discloses the use as an antimicrobial mixture of the mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR23## ##STR24## PA1 compound having the structure: ##STR25## PA1 European Published Application No. 917880 published on May 26, 1999 discloses an inclusion complex of the compound having the structure: ##STR26## PA1 Foamed fragrance-containing polymeric particles are produced by means of introduction into a single screw or twin screw extruder of, in series, thermoplastic polymer followed by fragrance followed by the introduction of a gaseous blowing D agent or blowing agent which will produce a gas which is inert to the polymer and to the fragrance fluid or solid previously introduced into the extruder. Antimicrobial agent and/or coloring or color-forming agent may optionally be introduced simultaneously with the introduction of fragrance or upstream from the point of introduction of fragrance into the extruder or downstream from the point of introduction of the fragrance into the extruder. PA1 1. The Welex "Super Twinch" 3.5 inch extruder manufactured by Welex Incorporated, 850 Jolly Road, Blue Bell Pa. 19422; PA1 2. Krauss-Maffei twin screw extruder manufactured by the Krauss-Maffei Corporation/Extruder Division, 3629 West 30th Street South, Wichita, Kans. 67277; PA1 3. Modified Sterling model 4000 and 5000 series extruder manufactured by Sterling Extruder Corporation of 901 Durham Avenue, South Plainfield, N.J.; PA1 4. CRT ("Counter-Rotating Tangential") Twin Screw Extruder manufactured by Welding Engineers, Inc. of King of Prussia, Pa. 19406; PA1 5. The Leistritz Twin Screw Dispersion Compounder manufactured by the American Leistritz Extruder Corporation of 198 U.S. Route 206 South, Somerville, N.J. 08876; PA1 6. The ZSK Twin Screw Co-Rotating Extruder maufactured by the Werner & Pfleiderer Corporation of 663 East Crescent Avenue, Ramsey, N.J. 07746; PA1 7. The Farrel Extruder manufactured by Farrel Connecticut Division, Emhart Machinery Group, Ansonia, Conn. 06401; PA1 8. The MPC/V Baker Perkins Twin Screw Extruder manufactured by the Baker Perkins Inc. Chemical Machinery Division of Saginaw, Mich. 48601; and PA1 9. The Berstorff single screw, twin screw or foam extrusion equipment manufactured by the Berstorff Corporation, P.O. Box 240357, 8200-A Arrowridge Boulevard, Charlotte, N.C. 28224. PA1 (a) vinyl acetate; PA1 (b) ethyl acrylate; PA1 (c) methyl acrylate; PA1 (d) butyl acrylate; and PA1 (e) acrylic acid,
Neither U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 nor U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,119 discloses the creation of fragrance-emitting fibers which can be used to form efficacious, continuous and permanent fragrance-emitting dry or wet wipe articles which have woven therethrough such fragrance-emitting fiber which is thermoplastic and substantially water-insoluble. Furthermore, none of the Japanese patent applications or granted patents disclose fibers which are fragrance-emitting and can be used to form fragrance-emitting dry or wet wipe articles which have woven therethrough such fragrance-emitting fibers.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 issued on Dec. 15, 1987 discloses fragrant fiber wherein a fragrant sheath-core composite fiber "suitable for bedding" and having a cross section including a sheath and a core including a hollow portion wherein an aromatic perfume having a boiling point higher than 150.degree. C. under normal pressure is incorporated and dispersed in an amount 0.1 to 10.0% by weight in a thermoplastic polymer constituting the core. The core component in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 is preferably a polyethylene-type polymer, and the sheath component is preferably a polyethylene terephthalate polymer. One of the typical compositions of the aromatic perfume of U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 is an essential oil mixture including (i) 10 to 20% of lemon oil; (ii) 5 to 15% of bergamot oil; (iii) 2 to 8% of lavender oil; (iv) 2 to 8% of lemongrass oil; (v) 2 to 8% of cedarwood oil and (vi) 0.5 to 1.5% of jasmine absolute. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 is incorporated by reference herein. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 does not disclose the use of such fragranced fibers as an essential component of a dry wipe or a wet wipe. Antimicrobial component-containing fibers which can be sewn into textile prostheses for insertion into the body, and epidermal pads and bandages are disclosed in PCT Published Application No. 99/21507 published on May 6, 1999. However, PCT Published Application No. 99/21507 does not disclose the creation of fibers which can be used in conjunction with wet wipes or dry wipes and, furthermore, does not disclose the incorporation into such fibers of fragrance materials.
European Published Patent Application No. 930,488 published on Jan. 18, 1999 discloses a time-temperature indicator device comprising a polymeric layer with first and second surfaces and dye composition adhered to the first surface comprising a dye which diffluses into the polymeric layer due to the cumulative time-temperature exposure wherein the dye is invisible by visible radiation and is detectable as a result of absorption of non-visible radiation.
However, the use of such color-indicating systems in fragranced fibers in European Patent Application No. 930,488 or any other prior art is neither disclosed nor inferred.
The entire specifications of PCT Published Application No. 99/21507, European Published Patent Application No. 930,488 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,118 and 3,567,119 are incorporated by reference herein.
In summary, although the prior art shows fragranced fibers, nothing in the prior art sets forth the creation of such fibers which have unexpected properties which permit them to be used in wet wipes or dry wipes which are permanently and continuously fragrance-emitting and optionally antimicrobial substance-emitting.